Scryrim
History Scryrim started out as a constantly snowing small planet, with almost no inhabitants. There was two species originally, Glaciem Calidum (Cerebrus' species) and the Canis (Canis resemble Necrofriggian offsprings & puppies). The Canis didn't exactly rule, but roamed the upper Scryrim. The Glaciem Calidum however, were born and lived in the mountains. There were sometimes large caves in the mountains were their eggs were stored. Not many major events happened in the beginning of the planet. Scryrim was right next to the Andromeda Galaxy, which made some believe that all the species from Scryrim. One day, a Glaciem Calidum child was banished from the mountains for crushing eggs, not knowing what they were. The child was named Cicero Draconis. He met a female Canis named Futurm Fuga. The Canis invited Cicero into her igloo-like home. Cicero didn't get used to living in the igloo, but he liked Futurm. Cicero and Futurm lived together for many years, until they were in their late-teens. Cicero, for the many years he spent with Futurm, loved her progressingly. Unexpectedly, Futurm propsed to Cicero, who was very happy. After Cicero and Futurm got married, they quickly went back to the igloo home. Instead of reproducing regularly, Futurm had mind-children with Cicero. Mind-children works for couples who love each other very, very much. Instead of reproducing regularly, they both link their minds and through that, a child is forged. 5 Children were forged, but they were very... Different. The children were unlike anything anyone has ever seen. The 3 children were moth-like, and were multicolored. One was white, one was blue, and one was light brown. The other two children were very, very different from these. One was a male, one was a female. They were black-colored, had flaming horns, and resembled bulls. They were humanoid, and they had wings similar to Nanomech. Futurm was in shock and was very happy, while Cicero was very frightened. Cicero tried to kill the children, however the bull humanoids made a purplish-black fireball and threw it at Cicero, putting him into a coma. Futurm was very frightened, and sent Cicero to Canis healers. When Futurm showed the Canis the children, they were shocked. The Glaciem Calidum soon heard about it, and went to go visit. When they saw, they were frightened and shocked. After hearing that they were Futurm's children, their theory was that they were a new species. And it turns out they were right. The moth-like children had ice abilities which comes from the Glaciem Calidum, and the bull-like children had fire abilities, also from them. The Canis and the Glaciem Calidum worked together and went to research the children. When the time came, Futurm was about 80 years old. They gave her freedom to name the species. For the moth-like species, she named them Necrofriggians. For the bull-like species, she named them Tenebrarum. The species then went on to have children of their own, until the planet was getting more and more populated The amount of colors in Necrofriggians added up to red, green, yellow, pink, dark grey, grey, purple, orange, and even transparent. The Tenebrarum remained the same, but were in different sizes and shapes. The two species even ruled Scryrim, with the Canis and Glaciem Calidum under them. However, certain members were sick of the two species. They came up with a plan, there was certain microscopic insects on Scryrim. The insects could sometimes make you have urges to do certain things or even fully control you for a brief period of time, but its found on the Canis. They used them, and experimented on them. They amplified/evolved them, and added the DNA of the Canis and Glaciem Calidum. The Psycholeopterran were created out of that, as predators to the two species. The predators however, could control even the two species, Canis and Glaciem Calidum. The Psycholeopterran outnumbered every species on the planet, however all 4 species had an alliance to take down the predators. In the end, the Glaciem Calidum suffered, and made them endangered. The predators still do roam Scryrim, but they're much smarter this time. Category:Sif's Planets Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Sif 100: Alienated Category:Sif 100 Category:ZeVikingSif Category:User:ZeVikingSif Category:Alpha-Gamma Category:Planets